Do you even know her name?
by CrazyHeels
Summary: "Forge, do you even know her name?" "Persephone Ignis Baines, 5th year, best friends with Victoria Waters, Sagittarius and the most talented girl I've ever seen." George replied mesmerized. "Forget I even asked." The red head deadpanned.
1. What she thinks

"Ron…it's happening again." Hermione barely warned him as some pink hearts made their way out of his bag and started floating around the Great Hall, gaining size. A smile crept across her features as she watched amused how the boy jumped in the air in a miserably failed attempt to catch them, going beet red with embarrassment. However, the bright face was slowly replaced with a frown after the image of Katie Bell appeared in some of the bigger hearts. Without a second thought, Hermione raised her hand and with a flick of her wand the floating hearts popped like soap bubbles.

"That's it!" Yelled Ron in frustration and took his seat at the table once more, taking a generous bite of his chicken to calm down. "That's the third time this week! She probably thinks I'm obsessed with her after this bloody circus."

"I'm sorry to tell you mate, but you really are obsessed with her." Harry deadpanned, earning a look of disapproval from Hermione, who gave him a hard nudge in the ribs from under the table.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't encourage him, Harry!" She cut him short with a severe look. "Ron, you know those two are doing it just to tease you."

Some seats further away, a pair of identical red haired boys were smirking deviously at the scene before them.

"I'm going to get back at them for this."

Night caught Fred and George Weasley in the kitchens. Several rolls of parchment were sprawled over one of the large tables along with ink bottles of different colors.

"Now see George, I was thinking that it's not enough to just grow feathers. Why not transfigure the person into a canary. What do you say?" Fred asked while in the process of rewriting the recipe for one of their joke products. They planned on calling it Canary Creams.

However, the other twin didn't say a thing.

"George?"

Again, nothing.

He stopped writing and turned to look at him, noticing his eyes were fixed in a darker corner of the kitchens, where a girl with long chestnut hair stood, twirling one strand with her fingers. She had her back at them and appeared to be writing something too. Fred had the feeling he knew the girl from somewhere, but he couldn't quite figure out from where. That hair twirling was familiar to him as was the hair color. Then something clicked in his mind. He had caught George looking at her during meals or classes several times.

"Isn't that the girl you fancy?"

His brother just nodded.

Fred raised an eyebrow. It was just awkward; he kept gazing at her.

"Forge, do you even know her name?" The twin asked in hopes of putting some sense in his mind.

"Persephone Ignis Baines, 5th year, best friends with Victoria Waters, Sagittarius and the most talented girl I've ever seen." George replied mesmerized, his eyes never leaving her back.

"Forget I even asked." The red head deadpanned. He shook his head in defeat and continued to write, thinking what was she writing late at night the kitchens that was so important. Surely girls like her were fussing over their beauty sleep.

"What is she even writing there?"

"She isn't writing." George informed him as if he missed an essential piece of information. "She's drawing."

"Oi, why don't you just go to her and ask her out? It's annoying to see you gawk at her like that." He continued, not letting George say a word in his defense. "Besides you already know so many stuff about her the poor girl will think you're a stalker."

The other red head opened his mouth but found no reply and closed it, a tinge of red surfacing on his neck and ears.

"If you don't ask her then I'm going to." Fred tried to blackmail him but, seeing the face his brother made, he decided to tell him otherwise. "Relax, I just wanted to see your reaction, which may I add was brilliant."

He actually had other plans for his brother.

Disclaimer *which applies for all chapters just because I'm lazy*: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only my original characters.

Riiiiight so I know Seph (Persephone for short) sounds like a Mary Sue...She isn't! You'll find along the way she isn't as perfect as Georgie here makes her.

Reviews make me happy and feed my ego and my ego must be fed in order to write more chapters. Flames shall be used for barbecues not for roasting this little baby of mine. Only constructive criticism please. I would like to hear suggestions on how I can improve my writing.

I think that's about it... Enjoy! ^,...,^


	2. What she's like

"I dare you!" The voice of a 7th year Ravenclaw echoed in the Great Hall as he stood up from his seat and slammed his hands loudly against the table with enthusiasm. His face was red from laughter and he was grinning like a madman. "Gregory, you do not have the guts to date Icicle." The boy said, lowering his voice so that only a few people could hear.

"Remember what she did to that Slytherin bloke last year? She went out with him on a Hogsmeade trip and after their date, when he told her he fancied her, she bluntly told him she wasn't interested. He stood in front of the common room entrance for five minutes completely dumbstruck. If that isn't cold, I don't know what is." A boy said.

Another one, larger in built with dark hair and blue eyes, scoffed at the affirmation. He turned to look at the area where the 5th years were taking breakfast and kept his gaze on a certain person before he started talking.

"She looks like the silent, bookworm type who is too shy to even talk with a boy, let alone reject him. I think I'd have her wrapped around my finger in no time. "

"Wanna bet?"

He looked at the girl again then turned his attention to the boy and smirked deviously.

"You're on."

* * *

For the first time in his life, Fred had no idea how to do something. He never wrote notes to girls, seeing as he asked them out in manners that were anything but discreet. George however wasn't as loud as him; he was the quiet twin out of the two. He preferred a silent approach in order not to scare the girls. And so he stood, quill in hand with a piece of parchment in from of him, trying to write something that George would write. Was it working? Not even close. Fred tried to make something that would sound nice and flattering, but turned out to be in the end something a Percy hooked on amortentia would come up with.

"Ah what the hell!" He bellowed, crumpling the piece of parchment and throwing it in the bin. "I'm going to keep it short and simple."

_Meet me by the fountain in the paved courtyard at lunch._

_George W._

* * *

"Gred, where the bloody hell have you been?" George asked as his brother took a seat next to him and began piling food on his plate.

With a mischievous smirk upon his face, Fred patted him on the back encouragingly, one hand still holding the plate.

"Making sure you get the girl, Forge. Merlin's beard, it would have taken you ages so I decided to speed the process up a bit."

George nearly choked on his toast at the news and turned to look at him mortified. The worst thing he could do was shout at the top of his lungs from the other side of the room to ask her on a date. Persephone seemed the kind of girl who liked having some intimacy regarding her personal life and he didn't know if she would feel comfortable about that.

"What did you do?" His tone was slightly alert.

"I send her a note in your name, saying that you will meet her at lunch in the paved courtyard by the fountain." He said and charmed the note, now in the form of a plane, to fly.

"When?"

"Just now."

But it was too late. George watched as the paper airplane flew above other students ready to reach its target.

"Bloody note."

* * *

Persephone stood at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall, enjoying her breakfast in peace. That was until her best friend threw her bag on the table and the peace was long gone. She turned to look at the blonde only to be practically blinded by her smile. Something was up; no one could smile like that and have nothing planned.

"What are you up to, Victoria?" She looked at her friend questioningly, ice cream spoon still in her mouth.

"Nothing. Why would I have something going on?"

"'Cause your smile is too bloody wide."

"Do you want me to tell you?"

Persephone simply scoffed and took another scoop of her ice cream. "Do I have a choice?"

"Well no, but I thought I'd keep you waiting. Your expression was priceless." Victoria couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

Persephone just rolled her eyes. "Are you going to say what the big news is or not?"

Just when the blonde opened her mouth to speak, a paper airplane made its way in front of her best friend, interrupting her from finishing the dessert. The plane unwrapped itself and a piece of parchment stood in front of Persephone. She read what it wrote, a confused expression arising on her face.

"What is it?" Her best friend asked, scooting closer to get a look at what was written on the piece of parchment.

_Meet me by the fountain in the paved courtyard at lunch._

_George W._

"What are you going to do, Seph?"

Persephone just shrugged and threw the note carelessly on the table. "_The boy probably wants me to write an assignment for him. Or worse; he could be interested in me." _She thought and decided it would be better if she didn't put too much thought into it anymore. The chestnut haired girl took her bag and began to head out for class. When it would be time for lunch she would figure out if she would actually go or not, but now she had History of Magic and that always meant sleeping.

"Wait!" Victoria cried after her. "Where are you going? I haven't even started breakfast!"

"Take a toast with you and let's go. We have class and I need to sleep."

* * *

Okay so here is chapter two. I know it took a lot of time to write it, but i have school and it's crazy and I hope you understand. As usual, flames will be used for camp fires not for my story. Please review because it will encourage me to write and we all like fast updates.

A big thank you to XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX, Fizzy Apple Cocktail and Musicunderground for reviewing. *hugs them*

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only my original characters.

Did I forget something? I don't think so.


	3. What a day

Persephone felt good. She was currently sleeping, arm under her head as the other barely held a pencil, while professor Binns continued to talk about vampire hunts in the seventeenth century, oblivious to the fact that half the class was asleep or doing something else. She dreamt about drinking coffee and eating raspberry flavored ice cream in the safe confines of a coffee shop because outside was raining.

Every time Persephone told herself she wouldn't spend too much time at night in the kitchens drawing, she would get so caught up, that she ended sleeping less than six hours. Persephone could blame the house elves in the kitchens for unintentionally bribing her with caramel pudding or lemon pie.

A short jab in the ribs awakened her, but she refused to open her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Another jab.

Followed by a third jab.

And then another one.

"What?" She hissed irritated.

Instead of replying, Victoria passed a piece of parchment in front of her.

**Hey. **

Persephone growled.

_What? As you could see I was peacefully minding my own business. _

**You mean sleeping. **

_So what's the big news you wanted to tell me about?_

**Oh, that! Well you know I'm no good at Herbology, so professor Sprout assigned me a tutor. Guess who it is!**

_I have no idea. Do tell._

**OLIVER-FREAKING-WOOD.**

_That's good, but isn't he an older student?_

**Yes but since I already tired the patience of two tutors in our year, she decided someone older would make me behave.**

Persephone smirked, knowing that Victoria was going to do anything but behave.

_Well isn't that convenient for you. _

**I sense amusement in you voice- err… note, missy! **

_Right… Just don't jump his bones the first time._

**Oh hardy har har. What are you going to do, Seph?**

_Don't know yet. I'll think about it._

Persephone tried to go back to sleep, but Victoria had other plans.

* * *

Divination was a boring subject. She came to that conclusion since 3rd year, but decided to continue with it. To pass, a student simply had to drink tea, shut up and speak of as many tragedies as possible whenever the chance. Trelawney would surely be pleased to hear that Persephone's day had progressed terribly.

_The nerve on that ruddy ghost to give us a detention because he had caught us playing tic tac toe!_ Persephone thought furious. _And who gave Snape the right to burn that drawing? Sure, it was a caricature of him with slime dripping from his hair and a nose three sizes larger than normal, but I was planning on sending it to him contrary to his belief that I would parade around Hogwarts with it. And he even docked twenty points! Twenty friggin' points! Merlin's beard, that man has the sense of humor of a hag!_

She inspected her ink stained cuff and decided to roll up her sleeves.

_Victoria may be my best friend and I may consider her my sister, but sometimes she has her blonde moments. How could she not see that ink bottle? It was right in front of her!_

"Child, are you paying attention?" Professor Trelawney asked her, interrupting Persephone's train of thought.

"Uhh…Yes."

Without a warning Trelawney took the girl's right hand and began to inspect it, trailing her bejeweled fingers along the lines of Persephone's palms. She started mumbling something while reading her palm, but said nothing. Persephone simply continued to drink her tea.

_Alright so let's say Weasley fancies me like that ink spilling blonde says. What could he possibly see in me? I'm short and I know for a fact that guys gawk at tall girls, like Victoria or that Slytherin bint, Amber Vespa. Guys like girls with curves and long legs, who spend hours in front of a mirror to look presentable. They want girls who either giggle at almost everything they say or act so sweet you want to gag. And I'm none of that! I'm short and I barely spend fifteen minutes to arrange myself. I'm sarcastic and if a joke isn't good I don't bother laughing so I can tickle some guy's ego in hopes he's going to ask me out. In conclusion I'm not girlfriend material. End of discussion._

* * *

After debating for some time Persephone decided to go. In the end it all resumed to a "What's the worst that could happen?". The day had proved to be one of her bad days so far so she wanted to be done with this quickly. If the bloke wanted her to write some homework for him, she'd tell him to shove it up his ass and find another idiot, but he didn't strike her as that kind of guy so she shrugged it off. If he wanted to prank her – because let's be honest, him and his brother have a famous reputation for that-, she'd hex him into the next year. If he wanted her to put some good words for him to Victoria, in hopes of being with her, she would tell him to grow a spine and ask her himself. And last but not least, if he wanted to ask her on a date she would debate on accepting or declining based on first impressions.

Reaching the courtyard, the girl saw George by the fountain waiting for her, hands in his pockets and whistling a tune. The red head must have felt her presence because he turned to look at her, giving her a cheery smile. Persephone had seen him in classes or passing by in halls, but she had never seen him up close. He was taller than her by more than 3", 5" at most. His ginger hair was rather long, almost reaching his shoulders, but it suited him. What really caught her attention were his eyes.

_I wouldn't mind losing myself in those deep blue eyes of his. Ugh, that sounded like a sappy romance novel line_, she mentally cringed.

Being a beater on the Quiddich team had its perks from what Persephone could see. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and she noticed he had defined forearm muscles.

"Hello. I'm Persephone Baines." She wanted to sound calm and nice, but she came off as cold.

"George Weasley." He took her small hand in his and shook it gently. "I wanted to talk to you about something…" He paused to find the right words. "I-"

"Yes?"

_Well this is great. She must think I'm a babbling idiot_, the twin thought.

"I wanted to ask you if-"

George was interrupted by Gregory Yap, a 7th year Ravenclaw who was on the Quiddich team playing one of the beaters. He was even taller than George, and that was understandable since the red head was two years younger and had started growing in height since last year, but compared to Persephone's height he had the dimensions of a troll! That didn't mean he was bad looking- quite the contrary. Gregory had short dark hair and green eyes the color of jade and to top it all he had a slightly muscular build, making girls swoon over him. To simply put it, George was a little envious of him. It also may have been the fact that the two of them were enemies on the Quiddich pitch, since the red head couldn't stand the likes of him. Yap jogged from the other side of the courtyard to them and caught his breath with ease.

"There you are, Baines. I've been looking for you. Think we can have a word?" He put on a perfect smile and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to charm her. It didn't have any affect seeing as her expression remained the same and she even urged him to continue.

"In private I mean."

Persephone rolled her eyes at the request. _Those kinds of charms don't work with me, mister._ Did karma suddenly decide to be a bitch and send random guys with something to say in her direction? Was this fate's revenge for what she did to that bloke last year when she refused him in a very cold and blunt way? _No, he deserved that for freaking me out and disgusting me at the same time with his collection of poisonous insects_, the girl thought.

"Sorry mate, but I was here first."

"And I think what I have to say is more important."

She suddenly felt like she wasted precious time during which she could eat some food and, more importantly, some ice cream. Nonetheless it felt good to have two guys waiting in line to talk to you.

"Do I have to hex both of you into the next year to tell me what is it that you wish to talk about?"

"Would you like to go out with me on the next Hogsmeade trip?" They said in unison and glared at each other afterwards.

"I think it's clear who she'll choose."

"And what makes you think she has to go with you, Yap? At least I'm not an arrogant prat like some other people." The read head countered. The read head countered, raising an eyebrow. He had that are-you-serious look plastered on his face.

And it was true. George considered himself to be a nice guy. He respected girls, made them laugh, gave them their own space when needed, didn't roll his eyes when they had something to complain. He also heard girls considered him a good snog so what could it possibly be that made him any different from Yap?

"Look Weasley, scram and go beg for money. I'm sure your mother would be thrilled to see a couple of galleons."

Something inside George snapped. Not only he made a fool out of himself in front of the girl he had a crush on, but he was also ridiculed because of his family's financial situation. He clenched his fists so tight his knuckles went white and without a second thought George lunged at the Ravenclaw beater in an attempt to punch him, but the latter was faster and stronger and hit the redhead straight in the stomach, causing him to fall on the cold stone ground.

"Oh Merlin! Are you alright?" He heard Persephone's voice as she came by his side and put a comforting hand on the twin's shoulder. "Why is it that you men always have to settle you problems with your bloody fists?" She yelled at them, cheeks turning red at the thought of how stupid boys could be. "And then the two of you start a row about who you think I should chose? Why don't you go ahead and break a couple of butterbeer bottles in you heads while you gits are at it?"

George heard her mumbling something about how embarrassing the whole situation was as the girl helped him up, under the jealous stares the 7th year Ravenclaw beater. The closeness they shared for a moment allowed him to study her, taking in more details about the girl he fancied. Her black eyes were narrowed, contrasting with her pale skin and it appeared that she wasn't wearing any make-up. He liked girls who were naturally beautiful and didn't spend five hours in front of a mirror. He also noticed a multitude of earrings and what appeared to be a safety pin and a metal bar of some sort. However, what he liked the most was the touch of red that softly painted her cheeks. It gave Persephone an air of innocence and for a moment he dared say she was cute when her expression was peeved.

"Hey, where are you going, Baines?" Yap shouted after their retreating figures. He clearly was frustrated that things didn't go his way.

"With George."

* * *

Ta daaa! 3rd chapter. I must say I like it, compared to chapter 2 where I was a flaming mess but whatever.

Oh, another thing. I'm not going with J.K.'s description of the twins so they'll look like Oliver and James *hugs Oliver cause he needs more love*.

Sooo...yeah I hope you people enjoyed it. Please review (I'll give hugs for reviews *wink* *wink*) and stay tuned.

Thank you to lil' ninj, Musicunderground, XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX and Fizzy Apple Cocktail for reviewing. *gives lollipops*

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only my original characters.


End file.
